


Our Little Boy ♡

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Kid, Carrier Jensen, Daddy Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Jensen, Reunion, Sex, Sweet, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Sam, back from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean was killed by hellhounds, he spent 7 years in hell. Before the final hours of his death he made his lover Jensen promise to live the apple pie life. Well Jensen did for a short while, even popping out a baby, who is now 3 years old before his relationship was ruined by demons who killed his boyfriend. He and his baby are now living with Bobby at his cabin. After 7 years in hell, by some unknown higher power, Dean is back. Jensen is beyond happy that Dean is back. His only worry is if Dean will accept his little boy, Jayden, into his life?DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It defers slightly from S4 when Dean returns. Dean has aged and his features resemble his s10 scruffy self. Jensen has also aged but I'm putting him five years younger than Dean so he looks more like his S5 clean shaven self. I have also changed some of the story around so please don't mind.

_7 years_. That’s how long Dean had spent in hell. He had become a plaything for Alistair, _a pet._ Seven years was like a lifetime, 1 human day is like 10 years in hell. That was pure torture. Without really knowing how, he was now breathing in the fresh air back on the mainland. _Wonder who got him out?_ Well he was thankful, however, images of hell were still floating around in his head. _Guess that’s expected._ Now he has to find out exactly where he is and then call his surrogate father up and inform him that by a miracle, he was living and breathing again.

He was making his way along the road, when he spotted a red pickup headed the direction he was. He flagged the truck down with his thumb up. _Please stop! Please stop!_ The driver of the truck slowed and came to a stop beside him.  A man around his thirties asked, “Where ya off ta mate?”

Dean answered honestly, “I really don’t know where this is sir, but if you could drop me at the next town over, I would very much appreciate it?”

The man nodded, “Sure hop in…we are in Sioux falls, South Dakota…the little city of Sioux falls is right ahead”.

 _What a coincidence!_ Dean thought. _Bobby lived here_. He hopped in, “Thanks man…in that case do you happen to know a man by the name of Bobby Singer?”

“Oh yes…that old grouch Bobby lives in a cabin near town….do you want me to drop you over?...it’s along the way, so no trouble?”

Dean smiled and nodded greatfully, “Thanks”.

They were driving for a few minutes before the man spoke, “By the way…you look like you went through a grinder man…what the hell happened?”

Dean glanced down at his very dirty clothes, “Hell happened”.

“Yeah I bet”.

They travelled for another fifteen minutes before the truck came to a stop just by a cabin, Dean got off thanking the driver and making his way up the wooden steps, he knocked on the door three times, _no answer,_ he tried again louder, this time calling out, “Hello?!”

Just than the door swung open and he was met with a shotgun pointed right to his face. Behind the shotgun was someone he never thought he would see again. A man he thought he had instructed to go live an Apple pie life since he was taking the plunge. A man who aged quite well and was the only one in this world that was able to make his heart skip a beat. A man he loves, apart from his brother and Bobby, to the very core. _Jensen Ackles._

Jensen thought he was seeing things but the figure before him was a man in his mid thirties who looked real good in his short scruff. A man whose eyes, albeit the deep crows feet that marred the corners, that he would recognize anywhere because those belonged to the man he loves. He lowered his weapon, just a little, making sure not to fall into the trap, in case said man was none other than some shape-shifter, _which was weird because shapeshifter couldn’t age the form they took_ , he stuttered out, “De..Dean?!”

“Heya honey?...mind pointing that gun somewhere else?”

“Not a chance!...you might be lying to me for all I know?!” 

“Ok look…do the tests ok?...I’ll explain everything later?” Dean pleaded with his hands slightly up.

Just than a voice sounded from the back, it was gruff and sounded grumpy, _Bobby Singer,_ “Jensen boy…who the hell is that?...If it’s some bible thumper…tell him I’ll offload my shotgun up his-“. The man halted and took in the image standing in front of him. He sneered, picking up his rifle and aiming it at Dean, “Who the hell are you?...Damn shapeshifter…think it’s funny to wear the face of my boy Dean?!”

Jensen immediately pushed the rifle down, “Woah Bobby!...we have to test him first…as far as I know shape shifters can’t alter age ok?”

Bobby took some time to convince before he indicated with his weapon, “Move..Jensen get the testers!”

After putting Dean through the holy water, salt and silver test. Everyone was silent for a while. Then Dean decided to break the silence, “Hey it’s me Dean…Im back…I don’t know how but I’m seven years older….I feel seven years older…and suprisingly I got out here at Sioux falls…by the way it’s good to see you too?...Welcome back hugs and all?...maybe a sweet kiss?” He aimed the last question at Jensen.

Jensens tears were starting to pool in his eyes as he watched Bobby walk over and pull Dean into his arms, “Welcome back son…I want to thank the son of a bitch that brought you back”.

Dean huffed a laughed, “Yeah it’s good to be back Bobby”. Dean turned to his lover, walking over to him, “Hey?”

Jensen whispered, “Hey Dean”. He ran a hand down Deans scruff watching his lover close his eyes at the touch. 

Dean missed the touch of his lover, he opened his eyes glancing into the grass green eyes he loved, eyes moving to Jensens lips, then glancing back up. They both unconsciously were leaning in until their lips met for a long overdue passion filled kiss that had them moaning into each others mouths at the sweet taste. Dean pulled back and repeatedly placed sweet kisses onto Jensens lips, both whispering , “I love you” to the other. _It was good to be back._

Just than a sweet tiny voice sounded, "Papa".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN MEETS JAYDEN ♡

Dean stares at the little boy who is around 3 feet tall, has peanut butter blonde hair color (Ivy League Haircut), emerald green eyes, light brown dotted freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and just the upper parts of his chubby cheeks, his nose, lips and jawline was an exact replica of Jensens. The little one was looking a little terrified at him, but then turned his attention back to Jensen who was crouched to his level, talking softly to him, and than after a while picked the little boy up, the little one clutching Jensens shirt material along his shoulder area tight as the other hand held a one eyed  minion in blue overalls. 

His focus never left the kid as Jensen approached him, stopping a few feet away, he met Jensens concerned looking eyes, than down to the little ones, who was held firmly in Jensens arms. Jensen cleared his throat, “Dean I’d like you to meet my son…his name is Jayden James Ackles”.

Jayden squealed, “Jay!"

Jensen chuckled kissing his little boys cheek fondly, “Or Jay for short”. He looked nervously at the hunter waiting for a response.

 _So Jensen did follow his request and lived an Apple pie life, Right?_ Dean already knew Jensen was a carrier from the get go, hence, the birth control pills Jensen used to take when they were together. He has always wanted a kid but due to the hunter lifestyle, he refused to bring a child into this corrupt and dangerous world. _They both did_. But now Jensen has a son, one that resembles his lover very much, he can’t help the surge of protectiveness and love he is feeling for this little sweet innocent soul. He is broken out of his thoughts when Jensen calls his name out. He looks up at a very protective looking Jensen who has pulled his baby closer to himself, _shielding him probably_. He doesn’t want Jensen to feel like he is a danger to his child, he already feels that he will move mountains for the little one. He also knows that he and Jensen have a lot to talk about, _but that was for later_ , right now he has to say something. He smiles at the little boy, who after a while smiles brightly back, melting his heart, he places a hand out, and speaks softly, “Hello Jay …Im Dean….nice to meet you”.

The little one puts his tiny hand in Deans large palm to shake, “Hi Dean!...I’m Jay!...You Papa friend?”

Dean chuckles, “Yes I am papas friend baby”. 

Jensen smiles at Dean, a light pink blush covering his cheek, without looking away from Dean, he whispers into his sons ear, “Dean is also papas boyfriend baby”.

The little boy opened his mouth and eyes wide, slapping a palm to his mouth as if what he heard was shocking, making Bobby, Jensen and Dean laugh at his comical ways. After a while Jayden spoke, pointing at Dean with his index finger, “Daddy”.

Dean was at a loss for words and wasn’t actually sure if Jensen would approve. He looked up to see Jensen looking a little shyly at him as if waiting for an answer. He knew then and there that Jensen was giving him a choice to agree or disagree with Jayden. _Jensen wants you to be a part of Jayden’s life._ He ran a hand down the little boys cute face, “Yes I am your daddy Jayden”.

Jayden turned to his papa, showing him the minion, “Papa hold nana peas”. 

Jensen smiled accepting the minion his baby calls _Banana_ but can only pronounce _Nana_. He watched as his son faced Dean, the next move he made, touched Jensens very soul.

Jayden held both his hands out in front of him, “Daddy carry?”

Dean had tears pooling in his eyes as he watched the little one warm up to him despite how messy and dishieveled he looked, he smiled shakily and heaved the baby into his arms, planting a tender kiss on his baby's cheek. 

Immediately the little boy started to giggle, “Daddy! It tickles!”. Jayden ran his little palm along Deans scruff.

“Should daddy shave it off?”

“No!...it’s nice!”. Jayden plants a kiss on Deans scruffy cheek.

Everyone laughs as Jayden giggles again. Jensen hooks an arm around Deans waist, whispering into his lovers ear, “I think a trim would do Dean?”.

Dean lightly plants a kiss on Jensens lips, “Will do honey bunch”.

Dean and Jensen smile lovingly at the other, cuddling their giggling little boy between them.  _Dean now had a little family._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN GETS CLEANED UP..
> 
> CUTE JAY, JENSEN AND DEAN INTERACTION

Dean freshened up. _Had a good trim too_. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at his reflection. _It has changed this past seven years_. There were lines on his forehead, his crows feet had deepened and become more prominent, plus he has gained a lot of weight , _God knows how since he has been in hell? And in hell they don’t eat_. He will just chuck it up to whatever supernatural. 

He can still feel the heat, hear the screams, smell blood and rotting flesh, see snippets of his most worst times in hell. His squeezes the edge of the sink, trying to take deep breaths. _Think of something happy? Use mindfulness exercises? Anything?_  Suddenly the beautiful image of Jay, his son, now fills up his thoughts, settling him. _A lot is going to change from now on._ His son is going to be vulnerable to the supernatural forces that walk this earth. So from now on setting up the best protection for his son is his first priority.   _Not that Jensen or Bobby hasn’t done that already? Probably have the whole house rigged._

That leads to another revelation. _He is a father now._ He never ever in his wildest imagination thought that he would be a dad. He feels a little terrified. _Like sixty percent excited, and forty percent scared_. Even though he reared Sam whenever dad wasn’t around. This is still a whole new territory he is in. And not forgetting he is still broken. But he needs to try. For Jensen and for little Jay. His baby boy has made him more determined to be the best. _And you can be._

He takes a deep breath. _Take your second chance in life Dean_. He walks out into the room and there laying on the bed is a neatly folded red checkered flannel, black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue Jeans. He smiled. _Jensen must have left it there for him._ He puts on his clothes. _Fits perfectly._ He puts on his brown leather boots and checks himself out in the mirror, combing his fingers through his hair. _Damn you handsome devil._

He makes his way down pausing at the top of the stairs, chuckling softly as he hears the adorable laugh of his son. _So angelic and innocent._ He continues down and the sight of Jensen swinging his son in the air in a full circle melts his hardened heart to the very core. He decides to stand  and watch the interaction for a while.

Jensen kisses his baby bouncing him in his arms, “How about that Mr. Aeroplane man?...has the plane landed safely?”

Jayden giggled out, “No! Again papa! Again!”

“Again?!” Jensen exclaimed putting on a faux shocked face. “Ok get ready for take off  captain”.

He swung his son in the air making his way around the table as the little one did a rumbling sound in the air. He made his baby stand on the table, “Baby planes don’t rumble?”

“My plane like baby!”

Dean sucked in a breath, his son just spoke of his beloved Impala. _Bobby and Jensen must have kept baby well_. Jensen must have also taught their son of the special name he gave the Impala. He couldn’t hold in his laughter as his son also stated that his plane was going to be the color black. Both pairs of emerald green eyes looked at him. He smiled walking close, “that’s a very lovely color for a plane sonny”.

“Daddy!” Jay bounced up and down, holding his hands up. “Carry daddy!”

Dean heaved his son into his arms kissing his babies cheek, making him giggle again. “So how does daddy look now baby?”

“Nice daddy!”

Dean turned to Jensen who was running his eyes on Dean from head to toe. Jensen really thought Dean looked hot right now. He looks so much different from when he came in and he has to say that certain feelings that should be reserved for the bedroom is starting to surface. _Get your head out of the gutter Jensen._ He met Dean eyes, seeing that the hunter was smirking, _yup Dean had just caught Jensen checking him out._

“Like what you see Jen?” Dean muttered softly.

Jensen knew his lover was teasing him, so he decided to play along, he just licked his lips and shrugged, “You clean up good Dean”.

Dean planted a surprise kiss onto Jensens lips, making his lover gasp, giving Dean the opportunity to kiss deeper. They moaned into the kiss. Than their son decided to comment, “Ewwww papa…daddy…no!”

They pulled away laughing softly. Jensen rubbed a smear of saliva with his thumb from the corner of Deans bottom lip. He pecked the corner of his lovers mouth once more before he announced , “Ok whose hungry?”

“Me!” Jayden started bouncing in Deans arms. “Papa pies?!”

“No…pies are for desert honey”. Jensen kissed his son softly on his head. “proper meal first ok?”

“Okay...loves me some pie!”

Dean just chuckled and  thought. _Yup definitely my son._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAY GETS DEFENSIVE..

“Aunty Ellen!....Aunt  Jo!”, Jayden squealed as he saw mother and daughter enter. They all laughed as he ran into their arms demanding his hug which they happily obliged.

Dean was kind of surprised that the Harvelles were here. He guessed that Bobby must have alerted them to his arrival. _Wonder if Sam knows?_. He needed to ask his surrogate dad about his brother later. He smiled as Jo approached him, punching him lightly in the gut, “Ow seriously Jo!...Jeez a hug would be better”.

Jo smirked but before she could hug Dean a little scream was released and suddenly Jo found her legs to be the punching and kicking bag of her little nephew, “Don’t punch my daddy!...get away from my daddy!”

“Jayden James Ackles!..you stop that right this instance!” Jensen crouched down to his sons level, making his squirmy son face him. “We do not kick or hit people baby!...that is naughty!”

“No papa!...she punch my daddy!”, Jayden turned and snarled at Jo, who just stood there stunned. “Don’t touch my daddy Jo!”

“Jay that’s enough!”

“No papa no!”, He started to squirm and kick as Jensen picked him up. Jensen groaned as he managed to sock one in his gut.   _Damn his son was strong._  “Stop it!...stop it!”

Dean pushed away from Jo, heading towards his kicking and screaming son, “Let me take him Jensen?”

As soon as a tearful Jayden saw Dean, he launched himself into his daddy’s arms. He held onto Dean so tight, wrapping his legs around his daddy’s upper torso and arms around his neck as he buried his face into Deans shoulder sniffling. Dean didn’t say a word just held his son close, kissing his head repeatedly to sooth the little boy. _He would talk to Jayden when he is settled about it being wrong to hit family._ Dean mouthed into Jensens ear quietly, “I'll talk to him when he is settled ok…meantime I’ll take him outside for some fresh air?”

Jensen just nodded, eyes a little watery, “Ok Dean…don’t be too long outside though”.

“Yeah ok honey”, He laid a kiss on Jensens lips before he excused himself heading towards the front porch with Jayden in his arms.

As soon as the duo were out of earshot, Jo spoke up, “Wow!....kids got a good fist”.

Jensen immediately apologized, “Im sorry Jo…I honestly don’t know what got into him?...I apologize for his behavior”.

“Oh don’t worry Jensen…it’s fine….kind of adorable that he was defending his big bad daddy”.

“It’s still unacceptable behavior and he needs to be told that…he also has to apologize…I won’t raise my son to be a manner-less individual”.

Ellen spoke up, smirk on her face,  “So daddy huh?”

Jensen blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Dean and I are back together…he has accepted Jayden…and my boy is very fond of Dean…Jay was the one who gave Dean the title”.

Ellen smiled, “Well he seems very fond of his daddy that’s for sure”.

* * *

** OUT ON BOBBYS PORCH. **

Dean repeatedly kissed his son on the side of his head, whispering words of comfort into his ear. _It touched his heart that a boy as young as Jayden would defend him._ But he knew that he needed to make Jayden see that his actions were not right even though it was noble. Once the sniffles stopped, Jayden lifted his face and glanced at his daddy. 

“ you ok daddy?”

Deans heart swelled. Even after crying, Jay still wanted to know if his dad was ok. He kissed his son’s head softly, “I'm fine my baby boy”.

“Ok”.

Dean sat down on a bench by the side of the wall, making his baby seat properly on his lap so he could look at him, “Listen here sweetheart…..what made you angry at Jo?”

“She hit daddy!”

“Ok…baby…yes Jo did hit daddy...but Jo didn’t hit daddy hard…she was just playing around with daddy….you see she is like my little sister and sometimes little sisters play that way”.

Jay scrunched his face, letting the wheels turn in his little mind, “Ok…so she playing withs you daddy?”

“Yes baby….she was just playing around….but that doesn’t mean that you get to follow her actions in the future ok?”

“Ok daddy”.

“Sonny I know you were trying to protect daddy…but baby what you did to aunt Jo was not good….we do not do that to our family ….she was very sad….we don’t want aunt Jo to be sad do we?”

“Yes daddy”, Jay started sucking on his thumb.

“I know a way you can cheer Jo up!..do you want to do that?”

Jay pulled his thumb out, eyes opening wide in excitement, “Aha!”

“Well when we go back in there…I want you to go to Jo and give her a big hug and say Im sorry Jo….she will be happy again…should we do that?”

“Ok daddy…let’s go!”

Dean followed his son who ran straight for his aunty doing exactly what he said. Jo picked the little giggling one up, repeatedly kissing him. Jensen came over and pecked Dean on his lips, “All good Dean?”

Dean smiled and ran his lips lightly along Jensens, “Yeah all good baby”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean puts Jay to bed...
> 
> Hot lovemaking in this chapter ;)

After ensuring that Jayden was sound asleep, Dean made his way to Bobby and Jensen who were seated by the kitchen table nursing a beer each. Ellen and Jo had already left an hour ago, so it was just the three of them.

Jensen sat up when he spotted Dean, enquiring, “How is he? He asleep?”

Dean got a beer out from the fridge, uncapping it and taking a hugh gulp before he responded gruffly, “Yeah lights out. But not before he made me read him three stories. Remind me to tell Jo not to feed my son any energy foods in the evenings”.

Jensen chuckled, “Aha. And what three bed time stories did he pick for you to read?”

Dean plumped himself down on a chair next to Jensen propping his feet on the table, “Well the first book was titled _No Yeti Yet_ , the second was _Where’s The Dragon?,_ and the third was _Mighty Dads_ ”. 

“He loves the last story”, Jensen says sounding fond as he peeled the beer label with his fingers.

Dean studied his lover, before muttering, “I loved that story too”. 

Jensen glanced at his lover, a smile gracing his lips before he teasingly added, “Who knew big bad Hunter Dean could be persuaded to read bedtime stories by a three year old”.

Dean rolled his eyes as Bobby and Jensen snorted, “Shush it! I couldn’t help it ok. He had the cutest puppy dog look on. Who can resist that huh?”

Jensen huffed out, “Aren’t you supposed to be used to it, since Sam basically master’s the same look?”

“Hmmm good point. Anyway speaking of Sam. Does he know that I’m back from the dead?” 

Bobby answered, “Yup! Gave the kid a heads up not long after you arrived. He says he will believe it when he sees you and also mentioned that he will be coming in from Cali when he is free. So probably by the end of the week, he will be here with his fiancé”.

Dean almost spat out his beer, “Sam’s engaged? To who?”

Jensen cleared his throat, fixing Bobby with a look, “to a guy named Gabriel”. 

“Gabriel? Huh! Sounds like Sam I guess. Engaged to a guy with a name such as Gabriel”. Dean blurted without thought.

“There is nothing wrong with that Dean. The main thing we should consider is that Sam is happy. And if he is happy than we should to!” Jensen defended a little abruptly.

One of the things that drew Dean to Jensen was the fact that his lover cared about Sam just as fiercely as he did. The unexpected retort was something he should have seen coming. He carefully corrected, “Sorry. You’re right. As long as Sam is happy than I am too”.

Soon Bobby said his goodnight before heading off to bed. Jensen started to clear off the bottles throwing them into the bin by the sink. He was washing a few left over dishes by the sink when he felt a warm body press onto his back as fingers snaked around his waist. He sighed and stopped what he was doing when he felt lips kissing and sucking his neck. The warm pair of lips than sucked on his earlobes making his gasp before whispering huskily,  “Lets go to bed Jen”.

Shivers ran down Jensens spine at the lust filled voice of his long lost lover. He moaned lightly as Deans scruff covered cheeks ran lightly against his neck before his lips met the juncture of his neck sucking hard on the skin as the hunters hands rucked up his shirt till his palms ran along his bare torso. Dean pressed his hard cock into Jensens ass groaning at the contact. Both of their breathing started to pick up. Jensen had officially abandoned his dishes, reaching his hand behind him to thread his fingers into his lovers hair as he leaned his head back on Deans shoulder, pushing his ass back against the clothed cock that was now grinding against him. As Dean bit a little harder into his neck, he gasped, “Dean. Oh God!”

Dean spun his lover around to face him. They immediately interlocked their lips in a toe curling wet kiss filled with hot tongues that tangled and danced as their hands started to roam their bodies freely. Dean now had Jensen ass pinned firmly against the kitchen sink, using this opportunity to press his clothed cock along Jensens. Both gasped into each others mouths at the contact. Dean had started to kiss down Jensens neck, biting, licking and sucking. 

“Dean- hnnn-we need-room-now”.

Dean growled and pulled back, threading his fingers through Jensens before pulling his lover up the stairs and into their bedroom, shutting the door before he had Jensen pinned up against the hard surface of the wood, immediately prying Jensens mouth open with a hard thrust of his tongue. They both hummed into each others mouths, hands already starting to remove clothing. Now fumbling with each others belt buckles, immediately removing the Jeans and boxers at the same time. Dean ran a hand along the back of Jensens thigh, hoisting said leg up to hook around his waist. While holding onto the back on Jensens thigh, he brought their cocks to align before thrusting upwards. Both were a now sweating mess as they just clinged to each other. 

Dean bucked his hips harder into Jensen slamming his lover repeatedly up against the wood in desperation. His hand squeezed at Jensens ass cheek, before his index finger ran down Jensens crack searching for the tight pucker. He messaged his fingers up and down the hole. Dean enveloped Jensens lips in a searing kiss as he tried to control the urge to shove his finger into Jensens hole. An idea formulated in his mind, so he pulled back, turning his lover around, so Jensens palms were against the wood, as his ass was pulled outwards. Without warning Jensen moaned wantonly as he felt the swipe of a tongue against his hole. “Hmmmmm Dean! Yes!”

Dean proceeded to eat his lover out with an experienced tongue, as his lover let out deep throaty moans above. This was one of Deans favorite things to do, he loved to take his lover apart just with his tongue. It has been so long. As he thrust his tongue in and out his lovers cavern, he added a finger until he managed to get three fingers in. When he knew Jensen was loose enough, he kissed up his lovers spine, up his trembling body. He kissed along Jensens shoulder blades as he ran his cock between Jensens crack. “Ready for my cock honey?”

Jensen only managed to pant out a broken, “Ye-Yes!”

Dean turned his lover around and planted firm wet kisses as he walked Jensen backwards towards the bed, until his lovers whole body was laying flat on the plush mattress, his head almost hanging off the other side of the bed. Dean pulled the drawer for the nightstand open, finding the bottle of lube before turning around to face his lover. He moaned loudly, squeezing the base of his dick at the sight before him. Jensen had his legs splayed out open, running a finger up and down his hole as he fixed Dean with hooded look. Dean murmured, “Fuck baby”. He gasped as he coated his cock with a generous amount of lube before kneeling just before Jensens spread thighs, shoving his lovers hand off, before he dribbled lube down Jensens crack, thrusting a few fingers into his lover till his insides were coated well. He threw the bottle somewhere behind his back before straddling Jensen, running his cock head up the opening. “Uhhh feel that baby? Want that cock opening your sweet hole up?”

Jensen gripped onto the sheets tight, crying out, “Yes Dean! Please open me up! Oh baby fill me up!”

That was all the approval Dean needed, he started to enter Jensen slow without stopping till he was buried in his lover to the hilt. Both moaning at the amazing sensations. Dean didn’t move, giving his lover time to adjust. _Christ Jensen was tight_.  After some time, he retracted his dick, watching the rim cling to the surface of his hard cock as he pulled out. “Oh baby feels amazing”. Then his focus finds Jensens flushed face as he pushes back in, jerking his lover up, whose eyes were now rolling to the back. He leaned over Jensen, placing his palms on either side of Jensens neck , looking down at his lover before he started slow thrusts. “Ahhhhh baby. Fuck so good. So tight”.

Jensens body was thrumming with pleasure as his lover repeatedly aimed for his sweet spot. His hands immediately started to travel, a hand planting itself on his lovers ass cheeks to pull him further in while another threaded fingers through Deans short hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling his lover in for a breathless kiss. Both humming in pleasure as they kissed on and off. “Oh Dean. Harder. Faster”.

They were both panting heavily now, and were very close to the edge. So Dean decided now is not the time for slow. They have both waited for a very long time. Jensen reading the message spread his legs even wider apart running the hand, that was along Deans nape up and down his lovers bicep. Dean steadied his knees into the mattress before he started to fasten his thrusts, aiming hard for Jensens sweet spot. Both had their heads thrown back as the pleasure started to build to a very toe curling level inside them.

The only sounds that now seemed to fill the room, was the hard creaking of the bed, skin slapping on skin, and sometimes loud and sometimes low glutteral and throaty moans. Their bodies slicked and slid as they made ferocious love. Kisses were shared but not for too long as the need to breath and pleasure was overwhelming.

Dean than pulled Jensen up, as he sat back on his hunches . Jensen held into Deans shoulders and started to bounce himself on Deans cock as it penetrated deeper into him. Dean gripped Jensens hips tight and immediately started to attacking Jensens sweaty neck as he thrust up repeatedly to meet Jensens downward thrusts. They were both goners now. After a few minutes Dean laid Jensen back down, his lovers calves still wrapped around the back of his thighs as he delivered a now punishing pace. “Ohhh Jen..uhhhhnnn”.

“Dean! Oh fuck baby!...oh baby I’m gonna come!”

Dean continues to ram in until he felt his lovers hole grip his cock hard, back bowed as he started coming silently with his head thrown back, and that sight alone tipped Dean over the edge, hips moving uncoordinated as his thrusts were sharp and short, he threw his head back letting out a glutteral sound as he came hard and deep inside his lover. After a minute of properly emptying himself inside his lover, Dean slowly lowered himself onto Jensen. Just using his body to get them calm as they both started to share deep kisses. 

After a while Jensen chuckled, pushing at Deans torso, as he spoke breathless, “Baby you’re getting heavy”.

Dean kissed down his neck, playfully adding, “Didn’t hear you saying that 10 minutes back”.

Jensen pulled him up for a dirty kiss that had them moaning as he tightened his hole deliberately around Deans cock still buried inside him, making the hunter hiss. “Now you gonna get off?”

“You play dirty baby”, Dean pouted before he planted a final kiss on his lover lips ,he pulled out slowly and situated himself on his back.

Jensens immediately turned and placed his head on his lovers still heaving chest, running circles with his index finger along his lovers tummy as Dean ran a hand along his side. Jensen was finally happy and content. “I love you Dean”.

Dean smiled and laid a kiss on his lovers messy hair, “I love you too baby”.

After some time the lovers situated themselves upright on the bed. They immediately cuddled. Dean the big spoon and Jensen enjoyed the warmth of his lover cocooning him from the back. They fell asleep whispering sweet words to each other.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Jay cry....
> 
> Jensen is pissed....
> 
> Find out what made Dean lose his bonkers.....

_Something heavy was on his face._ Without opening his eyes, he reached for the weight on his mouth. His hand met a wool covered something. As he slowly felt his hand around the wool covered weight, he began to realize what it was. _A little sock covered  foot._ What? That made him crack his eyes open, taking in the brightness of the room. _It was morning._ He lifted the little foot up, staring at it before he turned his head to Jensen’s side. There snuggled against his sleeping lover was none other than their little three year old who was sucking on his thumb half asleep. Somehow their son had snuck into their room, climbing on the bed and snuggling himself between Dean and Jensen.

Dean than realized that he and Jensen were still very much naked. _Thank God for the sheets._ He was just about to move and slide out of bed when he heard a little, “Daddy”.

Dean turned to his little one who was now sitting down and rubbing one of his eye as he peered at his father. His sons hair was in disarray and made him look so adorable. Dean had to just settle for making sure the sheets covered his lower half well. He turned to lay on his side and smiled at the little one, “Hey sweetheart….good morning”.

Jayden smiled, “Good morning daddy”. 

Dean watched as his son scoot over close to him, than laying on his back, head on Deans arm as he snuggled into Dean. He smiled and rested a palm on his little ones tummy, softly asking, “Baby what made you want to snuggle with papa and daddy hm?”

“I scared daddy”. 

Dean automatically became more alert, “What made you feel scared baby?”

Hayden stuck his little thumb into his mouth, as he spoke his voice was muffled.

Dean slowly pulled his son’s thumb out, “Baby repeat that for daddy?”

“Man wif back eyes daddy”.

Deans heart started to beat fast, speaking fast, “What was the man with the black eyes doing baby?”

Jayden was starting to get slightly agitated by Deans rise in tone, his eyes were getting glassy and he stuck his thumb back into his mouth, shaking his head from side to side.

Clouded by his worry and need to protect, Dean didn’t notice that his son was afraid. He forcefully pried Jaydens thumb out his mouth, “Enough Jayden! Tell me what the man with the black eyes was doing now?!”

Jayden started to cry. 

“Stop it Jayden! You’re not a baby anymore!” He had now  sat up, grabbing onto his son’s shoulders and shaking the crying boy a little forcefully. “Tell me now Jayden?!”

“DEAN! GET YOUR FUCKEN HANDS OFF MY SON NOW!” 

Jensen woke up to the sound of his son’s cries. He has gotten accustomed to being alert whenever his baby felt upset. He would come running from anywhere just to see if his baby was ok. The sight he was met with when he came to had really spiked his anger. Dean had an iron grip on his son’s upper biceps as he shook his crying baby. He went into protective mode, barking at Dean and at the same time prying his baby out of his lovers grip and cradling his baby to him. He stood up on the other side of the bed, “What do you think you are doing Dean?! How dare you lay your hands on my son!”

It was like Jensen had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him the exact moment he yelled at him and pulled Jayden out of his grip. His eyes instantly swam with tears as he  focused on the trembling body of Jayden whose head was currently buried in the crook of Jensen’s neck and was crying. Jensen also had on his boxers which meant he must have slipped it on sometime in the night. He gulped at the death glare that was aimed his way. _Jensen was freaken pissed_. Dean stuttered, “Im- I’m sorry Jen…oh God Jayden Im- I’m sorry son”.

Jensen just ignored Dean, whispering words of comfort into his baby boys ear, while running his hand up and down his baby’s trembling back. “Shhhhhh baby…papa is here...shhhh” 

Dean threw on his boxers and walked around the bed approaching the pair but stopped a few feet away when Jensen fixed him with a warning glare. “Jen I didn’t mean to raise my voice and shake him like that”.

“Shake him! Dean you hurt my son!”

“I-I- Oh God Jayden…honey I didn’t mean it please….I’m so sorry”, Dean croaked watery. 

Jensen shook his head in disappointment, before speaking in a shaky low tone, “Just….just stay away from my baby right now….you’ve scared him enough….we will talk later”. With that Jensen walked past Dean and out the room door. Dean slumped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. _What the hell is wrong with you Dean?_

* * *

When Dean calmed he made his way into his son’s room. He glanced around seeing nothing suspicious. But as Dean walked closer to Jaydens bed, his nose caught a wiff of a familiar smell any hunter could pick up. _Sulphur_. Which means Demon. He crouched down and ran his hand over some yellow powder on the floor before bringing it to his nose. _Yup sulphur_. He realized that the residue was just beside Jays bed. The demon was standing right next to his sons bed, probably watching. They could have hurt Jayden or God that black eyed bitch could have killed his baby.

Just than someone cleared their throat. Dean looked up to see a fully clothed, angry faced Jensen looking at him. His lover waited for him to get up before he snapped, “Care to tell me what the hell was that Dean?!”

“Jen I am pissed at the way I reacted with Jayden…I am embarrassed and ashamed…and I plan on making it up to my baby if he or you will let me…..but I just couldn’t control myself when I heard Jay explain what he saw in his room….I was scared Jensen”.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, now looking curious, “What do you mean what he saw in his room Dean?”

Dean stood 2 feet away from Jensen. He could see the hint of fear in his lovers eyes. He licked his lips, “Look….when I woke up this morning….Jayden was sleeping between us…I assumed he got scared…..so I asked him what made him snuggle with us and he said that a man with black eyes was in his room watching him….Jen I lost it from there…..I wanted to find out more I guess….but I went overboard and ended up hurting Jay unintentionally….I didn’t mean to I swear…but it happened ok and I’m so sorry….I will never forgive myself for hurting him”.

Jensen heard what Dean had said but he was more focused on the words _man with black eyes._ He shakily asked, “Dean are you saying that a demon was here in my son’s room last night?”

Dean pretended not to feel hurt by Jensen saying _my son._ He cleared his throat, “I checked the room out…there was sulphur by the bed Jensen…..there was a demon standing right beside Jays bed”.

Jensen slapped a hand to his mouth, “Oh God Dean!...It could have killed my baby”.

Dean pulled Jensen into his arms, before firmly stating, “Hey no demon is gonna go near our boy again….I will make sure of that ok?”

Jensen pulled back his face, looking into Deans eyes, “We will make sure of it together Dean”.

“Agreed baby”.

Jensen let a tear fall, “Let’s go see Jay…He needs comforting”.

Dean was over the moon, “Thank you Jensen…thank you so much baby”.

Just before Dean could leave, Jensen grasped a shoulder, turning Dean to face him, before he spoke in a warning tone, “Dean remember this…..if you ever EVER dare hurt him again…I swear I will send you back to hell myself”.

Dean swallowed, seeing the serious look on his lovers face, “I promise Jensen…never again”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son mend their broken bond....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a much shorter chapter than the rest. The next chapter will be longer.

The sight before Dean broke his heart. There on the living room couch,  Jayden was snuggled into Bobby sucking on his thumb. When he saw Dean, he buried his face into Bobbys chest. Tears welled in Deans eyes as he thought of how his son wouldn't even look at him.

Jensen who watched how his baby reacted to Dean, whispered , “Give him time Dean”. He than walked over and knelt near Bobby, softly speaking, “Hey baby”.

Jayden snapped his head to Jensen, scrambling off his uncle’s lap and into his papa’s arms. The little one trembled as Jensen stood up, planting soothing kisses onto his baby boys head. Jensen went up to Dean, “Lets go to our room…we need to talk to him”.

“Ok Jen”.

Jensen sat down on the bed, bracing his back against the headboard. Jayden was still snuggled to his papa, continuing to suckle on his thumb as he stared at Dean. Dean sat beside Jensen, the sight of his son’s watery eyes and lashes tore him apart. He had to try and fix this. He spoke softly, “Hey Jay. There are so many things that daddy wants to say to you. But first I want to say that I am sorry. Daddy is really really sorry for hurting you and making you cry sweetheart.”

Jayden mumbled, “Daddy hurts Jay”.

A tear dropped down Deans cheek, “Yes baby, daddy made you frightened and held your arm too tight which hurt you very much. Daddy is so sorry son. When you told Daddy about the black eyed man, I was scared that something would happen to you. Jay I never want anything to happen to you. Daddy went too far . And Daddy promises never to do that again. Daddy loves you very much and I will never do that ever again Jayden. Will you please forgive daddy for hurting you?”

Jay leaned back and glanced at his papas face as if looking for something. Jensen smiled at his baby, combing a hand through his hair, “Daddy loves you son and he promises never to hurt our little piglet again”.

Jay turned his gaze to Dean, “Daddy no hurt Jay?”

Dean slowly reached out, running a hand down his baby boys chubby flushed cheek, he repeated, “Daddy no hurt Jay”.

Jay smiled before he jumped into Deans arms. Jay looked up at his daddy, “Jay love daddy” 

Deans eyes welled up with new tears, as his heart swelled a million times more, “Daddy loves you too little piglet. Love you so so much”. 

Jensen smiles fondly as Dean and Jay mend their broken bond. He runs a hand down the back of his baby boys head. His lover chuckles as Jay placed a quick kiss onto his scruff and in turn giggling at the roughness of his daddies cheek. “Funny!”.

“Oh really”, Dean tickled his son’s side making the little one squirm. “Does daddy have a nice beard huh?”

Jensen laughed as his son squealed, “Yes! Yes daddy has nice pokie pokie”.

“Ok daddy will stop the tickles now since Jay was nice”. Dean kissed his baby boys forehead. He wanted to continue bonding with his son, the perfect idea came to mind, “Hey Jay…Do you want to bake a pie?”

Jaydens eyes became owlish, and than started jumping on the bed, “Yeah daddy yeah!”

“Awesome….How about you and I go bake a nice apple pie for dinner desert?”

“Yay!” 

Jensen chuckled fondly, “Ok baby enough jumping…don’t want you falling over….come on time to go have a proper breakfast before you and daddy can start on your baking ok?”

“Ok papa”, Jay smiled. He turned  to Dean hands extended, “Daddy carry”.

Dean kissed his son’s forehead before heaving him into his arms. Everything was back to normal. At least for now. He will deal with the demon issue soon. Right now his son is happy and all is well. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute pie making moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Jay cannot pronounce some words correctly. He is three and still learning.
> 
> Here is a guide to the words he mispronounces:
> 
> Wight means Right  
> Wan means Want  
> Ta means To  
> Ook means Cook  
> Cawwy means Carry

Jensen had left Dean and Jay in the kitchen to their baking. He left the two to bond as he collected their dirty laundry and took it to the laundry room. He spent a hour doing laundry before he decided to go check on Dean and Jay. 

As soon as Jensen entered the kitchen, he did a double take as his eyes scanned the kitchen area, “Um what happened here?” 

Jay decided to speak, “We baking papa”.

Jensen took in the sight of his son. Jay had flour smudges all over him. On his cheeks, his nose, his clothes, his hair. His eyes than shot to Dean who also had flour smudges,  whom gave him a tiny wave, looking slightly nervous, “Hey. We got a little carried away in our baking”.

Jensen nodded slowly, “Ahaaaaa. I bet you both did. And I’m kind of getting worried now”.

“Aha. And what would you be worried about hon?”

“Ah well the fact that you might end up mistaking my son for pie and placing him in an oven. He is basically covered from head to toe in flour”. 

“What! Daddy no cook Jay! Wight Daddy?!” Jay aimed a shocked look at Dean.

Dean caught Jensens eyes, seeing the hint of humor in them. Well he was going to play along, “I think you are right Jensen. I might end up mistaking our son for pie and putting him in the oven. I mean he does look very yummy plus his hair smells like apples”.

“What! Ohhhh noooo”. Jay turned to Jensen, who was trying to contain his laughter. “Papa?!”

Jensen cleared his throat, “Yes my little piglet?”

“Daddy wan ta ook me. I no pie!” Jay squealed adorably as his hands waved everywhere.

“Oh well. I have to agree with daddy. You would be much better than pie love”. 

“Uh oh”, Jay slapped a palm on his forehead.

Seeing Jays action, Dean and Jensen burst into laughter. Jay tried to look mean, folding his arms across his chest as he pouted. He ended up looking so adorable which made Dean and Jensen laugh more.

Dean took a deep breath, “Phew! Papa I think our little boy does not want to be the pie today”.

“Oh no he doesn’t. Awwwww, you look so adorable son”. Jensen lightly tickled his son’s side which after some time got the little one to burst into squealing giggles.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Jay squealed. When Jay calmed he placed both hands out, “Papa cawwy”.

Jensen kissed his son softly on the head, “Aren’t you going to help daddy make pie. Promise daddy won’t cook you”.

Jay plumped his little bum on the kitchen Island where he was currently on, “Okayyyy”.

Jensen turned to Dean, whispering,  “Dean I think I should stress that our son should not be on the kitchen island. Maybe on his high chair?”

Dean shrugged, “He wanted to go on the island, so I let him”.

Jensen raised a brow, “Dean. Manners and safety remember. And we are the adults, we can always refuse to grant his request and explain to him that it’s not right hon.”

Dean pecked Jensen on his lips, “I know, sorry hon. He just had those puppy eyes that Sam makes”.

Jensen smiled, “ Runs in the family aye. Now back to making pie. I’m going to clean up sonny’s room”.

“Ok babe”. 

Dean wanted to mention _let’s do this_ to Jay, but the sight he was met with melted his heart to the very core. He whisper called to his lover, “Psst Jen. Does our son normally do this?”

Jensen frowned and at the same time  curiosity overtook him. There on the kitchen Island, little Jay had a thumb stuck in his mouth as he napped amidst the flour. His little boy was so adorable right now. This was a picture perfect moment. He softly spoke to a fond smiling Dean, “Wait here. I’ll go get the camera.”

Jensen took the shot. Dean than heaved his sleeping baby into his arms gently, hearing a soft sniffle from his son before he started letting out barely audible snores. He turned to Jensen, “I think our son is a snorer Jen”.

“Oh you should hear the snores he gives after running and playing the whole day”. Jensen brushed a few strands of hair from his baby’s forehead. He glanced at the wall clock which read 11 am, “He always naps at 11 am. He will fall asleep anywhere.  One time he fell asleep in the washing machine with the round door wide open. He was helping me with the laundry. That washing machine was a faulty one we never use”.

“Yeah. Guess toddlers are like that huh?” Dean chuckled and  kissed his son’s head lightly.

“Yeah they are. Now let’s go put him on the couch. When he wakes up than I’ll bath him”.

Dean adds, “Well when he wakes up, he and I are going to bath. I’ll wait for him”.

“Ok Dean”, Jensen smiled.

They let their son catch up on his growing nap. Their baby looked like a beautiful angel lost in dream world.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy and son time...
> 
> A family member arrives....

Jensen chuckled fondly as he watched his baby boy follow Dean around. Wherever Dean walked or whatever Dean did, little Jay was not far behind. His boy has gotten so attached to his daddy over the last few days, and vice versa, that father and son were practically inseparable. 

“Daddy?” 

Dean turned to find his little boy looking at him with curiosity, he crouched meeting Jay eye level, “Yes baby?”

“Go baby”, Jay made a little pointing finger towards the outside.

Dean immediately grasped what his son was saying. He did mention to Jensen while Jay was around that he would be getting under the hood of the Impala and giving her a tune up. God he missed his baby. The rumble, the thrill as he sped down the road in her. He asked, “Do you want to help daddy fix her up some?”

“Yaaa!” Jay jumped up and down looking truly excited.

Dean relishes in the idea of spending time with his son under the hood of his most beloved car. It was every father’s dream to have their child help out in fixing up a treasured something. In his case, his 1967 Chevy Impala. Oh what a sweet beauty she truly was. He chuckled, heaving his son into his arms, “Ready to go buddy?”

Jayden bounced on his tush while in his daddy’s arms. He pointed ahead, “Marth!’

Jensen couldn’t contain his laughter. He walked towards the beaming pair, “It’s March sweetheart. Anyway I think that little Jay will have a great time helping daddy fix up baby huh?”

Dean grinned, “Oh yes papa…very much…and Jay guess what?”

“Aha daddy?”

“Your papa might have to bring us some lemonade while we work. Wouldn’t that be awesome. Should we ask papa to make us some lemonade?”

The little one once again started bouncing up and down, “Ya papa peas menade?”

Jensen kissed his baby’s cheek, “Well since you asked so politely, than I will make it”.

Jay squealed out for joy making both his parents join in his happiness with laughs and tickles.

* * *

Dean took a walk around baby, whistling, “Damn she still looks fine”.

“Yup had to keep her spick and span for you boy”, Bobby added looking proud.

“Thanks Bobby”.

“You’re welcome son. I have to admit it’s damn good to see ya once again acquainted with her”.

Dean ran his palm atop her slightly dusty hood. Nevertheless, it still felt amazing under the touch of his hand. “It’s damn good to be by your side girl”. 

The next hour was spent showing little Jay _who stood just on the bumper of Deans car_ , about all the different parts that make up a car engine. He than held up a wrench, “time to crank up some stuff baby”.

As Dean proceeded to work loosening a part, the little one looked on in wonder and awe, “Wow daddy. Daddy?”

Dean stopped what he was doing just to spare his son a glance, “Yes baby?”

“Jay dive her”. 

Dean smiled widely, his heart fluttering at the little innocent comment, “Of course baby. Jay can drive her but only when little Jay becomes big Jay than daddy will teach you and than you can drive…sounds good?”

Jay smiled wide showing his adorable little baby teeth, “Ok daddy…pinky swears”.

Dean looked at the little ones pinky that was crooked out, he plays along, hooking his pinky onto his son's,  “Pinky swear baby”.

Jensen basked in the sweet sight and conversation that Dean and Jay were engaged in. He hated to break the duo’s great bonding time but they had a visitor. Someone he knew Dean would welcome and little Jay would go crazy about. Yup little Jay is very fond of uncle Sammy. Yeah Jay calls Sam just like Dean does. Dean would be proud. He walked towards the busy pair, “hey honeys….how’s everything going here?”

Dean pulled Jensen into his arms, laying a sweet kiss on his lovers inviting pouty pink lips. “Mmmmm….it’s going great honey….Jay has helped a lot….right son?”

“Ya papa….Daddy pinky swears I dives when I big boys….I dives baby!”

Jensen carried his son into his arms, laying a kiss on his slightly greasy face. “Well that’s sounds fantastic baby”. He turned to Dean, “There is someone who is waiting for you in the living room love”.

Dean furrowed his brows, “Ok babe…lead the way”.

As soon as Dean entered the living room and saw who it was, he immediately scrambled towards the tall gangly girly haired, puppy eyed figure. Both men engulfed each other into a warm long overdue embrace, Sam crying into Deans shoulder, “It’s so good to see you big brother”.

“Same here Sammy”. Dean took a step back. “Lemme look at ya….damn just give me five minutes with some clippers Sam….five minutes”.

“Haha very funny jerk”.

“Bit-“

Jensen cut his lover off, “Language Dean….little ears are present”.

That’s when Sam saw little Jay. The last time he had seen the little one was when he was just two years old. “Wow little Jay has definitely gone big”. He made his way towards the little one who hugged his papa more tighter, turning his head away. This made Sam stop, “He must have forgotten me already”.

“Yeah I guess Sam…plus he is a little shy….just give him some time”. 

A little voice than sounded, “Go daddy”.

Jensen looked to Dean who already made his way over, hands out, “Come here son…come to daddy”.

Jay didn’t waste any time climbing into his daddy’s arms, wrapping his limbs around his daddy like a little octopus.

Sam looked amused, “Daddy?”

“Yeah Sam…my son”. Dean aimed Sam with a look that said not a word.

Sam on the other hand was thrilled. “Well thank the heavens”.

After a whole hour little Jay started to warm up to Sam. He even started to comb his fingers through Sams hair saying _pretty_ which made Dean crack up. Sam poked his tongue out at Dean making his brother laugh even harder. The day was spent reuniting with family. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing time.....

There was a tradition that the Winchester and Singer household used to partake in every once a week. This tradition involved them gathering around the fireplace after dinner and sharing whatever they wanted to the family. This had stopped when Dean had gone to hell and they had all gone their separate ways. And now that everyone was back in the same household, Bobby suggested they revive the tradition. 

Hence, here they were, Bobby and Sam waiting in the living room for Jensen and Dean to join them after putting little Jay off to sleep. In the meantime, Bobby filled Sam in on the demon intruder that had paid a visit to little Jay a few nights back. Sam was pissed and promised that he would look into it. Soon, Jensen and Dean walked into the living room. 

Sam smiled handing Dean and Jensen a beer each when they claimed their seats on the couch, “He asleep?”

Dean popped the beer cap open, “Yeah he is”. He chuckled, “After he made us read 4 bedtime stories”.

Jensen than added after taking a swig of his beer, “So should we begin?”

“Yes sure”, Sam replied. “Who would like to go first?”

After a minute of no one volunteering, Jensen answered, “I’ll go first”.

Dean laid a kiss on his lovers temple. Jensen took a deep breath before he began, watching his fingers that were peeling the label off the beer bottle, “Um. Hah. Ok…Um since Dean is here”. He smiled at his lover who mirrored his expression, he than went back to his previous activity, “I want to share with you all the reason why I didn’t exactly have the Apple pie life. I want you to know what happened to my boyfriend at the time, Jays father”.

Dean ran a hand soothingly up and down Jensen’s spine, “take your time baby”.

Jensen nodded without looking at him. “I met Daniel Fesbender two years after the hellhounds came for Dean. He was charming and he reminded me so much of Dean. Before that I was downright depressed, I couldn’t stay here, and I didn't want to fulfill the promise of having an Apple pie life. I just felt….empty.  At first I turned Daniel down whenever he would ask for a date…but after several persistent tries, I gave in.  And for once I had started to feel happy, slowly that hole in my heart was filling up. During our second year of our relationship, I found out that I was pregnant. When I told….when I told Daniel, he was ecstatic. We decided that a year after baby was born than we would get married, get a proper house, white picket fence”. A tear slid down Jensen’s cheek, his voice slightly trembling, “Everywhere I went, I used to set up proper devils traps, ward the place up for the safety of my little family. But that didn’t work. A week after Jay turned one, a demon found out about us and you know they don’t like me very much since I have killed many of their kind…..well….well he found us, he wanted to kill…kill the ones I love because he said that I killed someone he loved….an eye for an eye….well he killed Daniel and….oh God…he almost killed Jay but….but I shot him with the colt Dean had left with me…I packed up as soon as and came here to stay with Bobby….It was for safety reasons…and I’m forever grateful to Bobby for taking my baby and I in...after that I was very alert”.

Dean pulled his lover into him, everyone had tears in their eyes. He whispered, “I love you. Nothing will ever happen to you and our baby”. Jensen just nodded and managed to maintain his calm after five minutes. 

Sam had composed himself before he spoke, taking his turn, “As soon as Dean- …um…well I put the hunting life away…chased what I wanted…I guess Dean made me promise him that…so I went back to Stanford and continued my law studies…the reason I haven’t been by to visit you Jensen after baby Jays 2nd birthday was because I am involved in a lot of community work …I have met someone…I will introduce him to the family when the time is right”.

Dean saw the way Sam eyes Jensen and Bobby. There was something there but Sam would probably reveal that when he is ready. He wouldn’t force the kid. Everyone acknowledged and thanked Sam and Jensen for sharing. Next was Bobby.

Their surrogate father just grunted, before he began, “Well before Jensen and Jay came and lived with me, all I did was continue hunting but mostly I was setting up shop here in town….Been running the auto shop for 6 years now and have over 20 employees now. That’s about it”.

“Wow Bobby that sounds fantastic!” Sam congratulated.

“Thanks kid!”

After a good five minutes, Dean swallowed. He dreaded recalling his time in hell but right now he believed it would help to get it off his chest. He cleared his throat, “I can still hear the screams….smell the burnt flesh….the phantom touch of being covered in blood…being ripped apart bit by bit…the torture….Alistair was the demon who trained me in the art of torture….and there are things I am not proud of doing in hell…I still have nightmares at times….And coming back…I don’t know how but I’m thankful”, Dean placed a hand on Jensens, “Now having a family to come back to…believe it or not is helping me a lot….the nightmares have lessened….and I have a son….a son I dearly love….so I hope for the best”.

Jensen bought his lovers hand up to his mouth lightly kissing the knuckles, “We will always be here for you honey. Always”.

“Thanks babe” Dean smiled, he than clapped his hands together, “Thank you all for sharing….we will all continue to support each other through thick and thin…….nothing will harm our family…..which brings us to our next issue…..the demon in sonnys room…..we research, find the son of a bitch and go after it…clear?”

Everyone agreed.  They all talked laughed and shared with each other. Next they started planning to catch the demon that dared threaten Sam and Bobby’s nephew and Jensen and Deans son. It was going down. Nobody messes with a Winchester or Singer.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean do research...
> 
> Jay can't sleep without daddy
> 
> Demon pays a visit...

Sam had started looking into the books on demons. They really had no clue which demon had visited little Jay that night. All they had to go on was the description of a three year old which may not be very helpful at all, seeing that his nephew is just a baby with a big imagination. And they would have ruled it out as just a dream or imaginative thought, had it not been for the Sulphur residue that was discovered by the bed.

Dean was being very helpful right now. He was pissy because they had no leads to go on. His brother desperately wanted this demon caught because of the sake of his son’s safety. And after Jensen sharing the incident that happened when Jay was just one, well let’s just say Dean didn’t want anymore demons near his baby. His baby has seen too much of that. Speaking of Dean, his cheek was smashed into the page, looking very tired. The elder grumbled out, “Sam anything?”

Sam thumbed the bridge of his nose, “Sorry Dean….nothing”. He slammed the book shut, “We need more to go on”.

Dean signed, “Yeah we do. I just don’t know how to proceed?”

Sam replied, “Maybe Jay can remember the demons face…..maybe we can point out a few pictures in the book and see if he finds anything familiar?”

Dean shrugged, “Maybe we could give it a try Sam”.

“Yeah Dean”.

Just at that moment, a little voice called, “Daddy?”

Dean turned in his seat, seeing his baby rubbing his eyes and holding onto his minion _Nana_. His baby was truly adorable. But right now there was concern igniting within Dean, it was 1am in the morning and his baby was awake. Dean walked over to his baby, heaving him into his arms, holding him close to his heart, “Hey baby. Can’t sleep?”

“Nuh uh…can’t sweeps daddy”.

Dean kissed his babies cheek, “And why is that honey bunch?”

“Jay miss daddy…Jay can’t sweeps cause daddy no there” 

Deans heart swelled and love grew for his boy. Jensen had insisted that Jay sleep with them for the rest of the nights until the demon issue is fixed. He didn’t want to take any chances with his baby. And that was understandable. Dean rocked his boy slowly in his arms. He could tell that little Jay was falling back off to sleep on his shoulder. He spared a glance at Sam, who was smiling fondly at him. He rolled his eyes, muttering, “What?”

“You make a great dad Dean. Little Jay is lucky to have you as a daddy”.

Dean felt happiness consume him“I actually think that I’m the one that’s lucky to have Jay in my life. He is an amazing little being and I love him with all my heart”.

Sam nodded, “I think you should get him to bed and I definitely think we should both get some shut eye yeah?...nothing more is getting done today Dean”.

Dean sighed, “Yeah Sam I think you're right”. Just as Dean was about to leave, a few words from what Sam shared the previous night when they had gotten together around the fireplace came into mind, he turned, curiosity sounding and showing, “Um Sam who’s the lucky one by the way? Who’s your partner? What’s their name?”

Sam chuckled, “You’ll meet him soon Dean. He is coming over either today or tomorrow”.

Dean nodded, “Ok bro. I look forward to meeting him. Anyway night”.

“Night Dean”.

* * *

**Dean and Jensens bedroom**

Dean had lain his baby down, situating him in the middle so he could be between Jensen and he. He changed quick into his boxers and shirt and laid beside their son. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Jays little voice sounded, “Daddy”.

Dean immediately awoke, “Yes baby boy”. 

Little Jay shuffled close to Dean, snuggling into his daddy’s arms. “ I can’t sweeps”.

Dean held his son close laying a kiss on his baby’s head, “Is there a reason you can’t sleep baby?”

“No…wanna hug daddy than I sweeps”.

Dean heart soared, he held his baby close, “Well daddy is here and he is hugging you. Will you be able to sleep now?” There was no response this time. Dean took a peak at his little one. Little Jay was sucking on his index and middle finger and was completely knocked out. 

Deans heart melted at the sweet sight. He slowly dislodged his baby boys fingers from his mouth, kissing him on his forehead and closing his eyes. Dean was so comfortable he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The figure stepped out of the shadows of the bedroom, watching how his student has finally found some form of calm and was healing. _Now that just wouldn’t do Dean._ Right now that child and his lover were standing in the way of him making Dean the perfect  killing machine he wanted. 

The figure with black eyes let out an evil chuckle , “Enjoy when you can Dean before I take from you. You will be a soldier of my army of darkness”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for baring with the hiatus...
> 
> I am back. 
> 
> Dean gets stuck in a dream...He needs to wake up...find out who gives him strength.

Dean couldn't wake up. Instead, he was stuck in a nightmare of screaming souls who were butchered, burned, tortured and all by his bloody hands. His hands trembled as he dropped the bloody knife he always used to cut and dice. He closed his eyes, muttering, “Wake up Dean. Wake up. You're not here anymore. Wake up Dean".

“Oh don’t bother. You will wake up when I want you to”.

Deans head snapped up to see a familiar face. His stomach churned, “No, no, no. You’re not real”.

“Or am I?” The tall skeleton looking demon asked with a smirk. “Come on Dean. Aren’t you happy to greet your mentor?….your teacher?”

Dean stumbled back, shaking his head, “No you’re in hell Alistair. I am not in hell”.

“I can come and go as I please Dean. I’m everywhere. In your head, around you while you are topside, in hell….when you are with your son….sweet little Jay and gorgeous Jensen…..I am with you always”.

Deans heart beat spiked when Alistair mentioned Jay and Jensen. Fear started to make his way into him. He shakily snipped, “Don’t you come near my son and lover!”

“But they are in my way Dean. In the way of the plans I have for you”.

Dean looked around. Christ he needed to find something that would stun him. He needed to wake up. Just a few feet from him was a hot rod. Dean needed to distract the demon while he got closer to the rod. He asked, “What plans?”

“Oh just going to make you one of the most powerful and loyal demon. Do my bidding. Possibly make you a knight of hell. You are already halfway there Dean. Your anger is a great part of you. And together we will rid the planet of human filth, we will destroy heaven and it’s angels”.

Dean snapped his head to Alistair, repeating, “Angels?”

“Oh you didn’t know angels existed”, Alistair chuckled. “Maybe you should ask Jensen and Sam about them. They certainly know a lot and are hiding so much from you”.

Dean wondered how much is Jensen and Sam hiding from him. Why would they do this to him? Why would they hide things this important from him? He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. 

“That’s it Dean. Get angry, that’s your strength. Anger”.

 _Daddy_.

At the sound of the tiny voice he recognized as Jays, his anger slowly ebbed away. He started to slowly come back to calm.

“Dean you must let your anger be your guide”, Alistair stood.

_Daddy wake up._

“Jay”, Dean mumbled to himself.

“Dean you must succumb to your anger. Let it be your guide”.

_Daddy wakes up. I wants to hugs you. And than papa says we has breakfast. Daddy I hungry. Wakes up._

Alistair barked, “Dean that voice is not real”.

Dean realized something, the demon before him looked conflicted. Dean let Jays voice fill him up. He aimed a smirk at Alistair, “My strength is my son Alistair. Not my anger. I will never be yours to control”.

“I will end that child!” Alistair warned.

Dean scowled, voice sounding ice cold, “You will never lay a finger on Jay. I will make sure of it. I will hunt every last of you mother fuckers down. You can bet on it. But you will never touch my son. Never forget Alistair, I’m Dean Winchester”.

_Daddy wakes up._

Dean smiled to himself, “I'm coming son”. He aimed a sarcastic smile at the frantic looking demon, “Good bye Alistair”.

Dean heard the roar of the demon before he came back to the world of the living. The light was blinding so he groaned. There was a heavy weight on his chest and there were little giggles being heard. He slowly cracked his eyes open to see a laughing Jay who was sitting on his chest and looking at him. “Good morning daddy”.

Dean smiled, hugging his baby to him, “Good morning baby”. God this little boy, his son was the reason he broke free from his nightmare. Jay was his strength.

“Are you ok Daddy?” Jay tipped his head to the side asking.

“Yes baby. I am fine. I will always be fine when Jay is around”.

Jay gasped, squealing, “Really?! That’s awesome!”

“Yeah that is huh”, Dean ran his hand down his baby’s cheek. “So should we go have breakfast love?”

“Yeah! I’m hungry!” Jay rubbed his tummy.

Dean chuckled, “I figured that baby”.

Just than Jensens voice sounded from the room door. “Are you coming to have breakfast or should I feed my tummy only?”

Jay squeaked, looking comical, “No papa. My Mr. Tummy is hungry’s too. You cants eats all the foods”.

Jensen and Dean both laughed. Jensen walked over to the bed and heaved his son into his arms, pecking him lightly on the cheek, “How about you go wait for papa in the kitchen? And touch nothing ok”.

Jay nodded, “Ok papa”. He turned to Dean, “Hurry daddy I’m hungry”.

Dean shook his head in fondness as the little one slipped out of the room. He sat up, running a hand down his face. _Wow, that dream really took the strength from him._ His lover ran a hand down his cheek.

“You ok Dean?”

Dean grabbed Jensens hand and kissed it, “Yes baby. I’m fine. Just had a pretty nasty dream”.

“You want to talk about it?”

Dean shook his head, “No not now. Maybe later ok”. He chuckled, “By the way sonny is hungry”.

Jensen had on a look of concern and seemed like he wanted to say something but than Jays voice could be heard yelling, _“Papa, Daddy, food now”._

“Feed the little monster?” Dean asked with a smile.

Jensen nodded and smiled, “Feed the little monster and talk later?"

“Ok Jen”.

The lovers shared a kiss but broke away chuckling when Jay yelled once more. 

_Papa, Daddy!_

Jensen and Dean both laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter..
> 
> Jensen and Sam tell Dean about angels...oh how will the hunter react?.

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Jensen sat by the kitchen table nursing a beer each. Everyone seemed to be talking away except for Dean who was lost in his head, thinking about his vivid nightmare. There was one piece of information that Alistair had mentioned that had him bugged. Without thinking he blurted, “So Jensen and Sam want to tell me about angels?”

Jensen almost spurt his beer out while Sam started choking lightly with Bobby tapping his back. Once Jensen got a hold of himself, he faced his serious looking partner, “Um how- how did you-“

“Alistair the demon that I told you all about mentioned that you and Sam knew that angels existed. Is this true?”

Jensen turned his attention to a very alarmed looking Sam who was also giving him a slightly panicked look. Jensen knew that Sam would want to keep things under wraps because of its connection to his personal life but Dean would eventually pick up and he would be super pissed if they lied. Bobby sighed, “Oh for heaven’s sake just tell the man".

Jensen nodded at Sam, “I’ll explain to him ok?”

“Ok Jensen”.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Watching you two is giving me a whiplash!” Dean uttered harshly, clenching his hands into fists. This little secret keeping between Sam and Jensen was starting to frustrate him. 

Jensen not fond of Deans abruptness, bit out, “Mind your tone Dean!”

“Why?!... You two are the ones keeping secrets from me!"

Jensen narrowed his eyes, gritting out, “You’re over-reacting and unless you lower your volume and calm the fuck down than I will tell you what we know! Capisce?!”

Dean swallowed, _Christ Jensen still could make him run and hide under a rock and that stone hard warning look was one not to fuck with, oh he knew that._ He took a deep breath and added in a much softer tone, “Yeah um sorry babe”.

Jensen huffed out a breath, “Ok angels right?”

Dean answered, “Yeah”.

Jensen cut straight to the chase, “Angels are real Dean”.

“How do you know this?” 

“Because we have encountered a few angels”. Jensen added scanning Deans face, slightly worried that the hunter would have another outburst and judging by the tight lipped expression Dean was currently back on, it might just happen.

“And how pray tell did you encounter angels?” Dean grit out.

Sam sighed, “Jensen and I encountered angels right after you were killed. Two angels to be exact”.

Dean asked, still trying to keep his tone in check, “Who were they? What were their names?”

“Gabriel and Castiel”, Jensen answered. “They um….demons tried to attack us after we buried you but all of a sudden these two figures, one in a brown trench coat and a really short one sucking on a lollipop appeared. They transported us elsewhere and told us that it was best we go our separate ways and that Castiel would accompany me, protect me while Gabriel did the same with Sam”.

“Gabe has always been an overprotective boyfri-“, Sam shut his mouth up and gulped at the questioning brow Dean aimed him while Jensen looked at him wide eyed. “Um sorry carry on Jensen”.

Before Jensen could carry on Dean asked, “Gabe huh? Since when are you on a nickname basis with an angel? Want to finish that sentence Sam”.

“Um no I-“, Sam stuttered looking panicked.

Jensen cleared his throat, “Um maybe we should talk about that later Dean?”

“No Jensen! No more secrets! What is Gabe to you Sam? Is he a guardian angel or is he something more?!” Dean slammed his palm on the table.

Sam turned a bitch face at Dean, a look of defiance on him as he crossed his arms across his chest, “He is my protector and boyfriend Dean”.

“What?! You’re dating an angel? What the fuck Sam!” Dean growled standing up.

“Dean-“, Jensen tried.

“No Jensen enough! How can you be this stupid Sam! That thing could be dangerous!”

Sam stood up, glaring, “He is not dangerous to me Dean! So far he has kept me safe from the countless demon attacks! He has always kept me safe. The angels keep us safe!”

Dean sneered, “Oh really?!” He than pointed at Jensen, “Than how come that Casti- whatever angel couldn’t protect Jensen and Jay huh? Demon seemed to kill his partner!”

Jensen snipped, “Dean Castiel had an errand to take care of in heaven. It wasn’t his fault. The demons had used the opportunity to attack us! Cas came as soon as he sensed danger but I had already offed the demon so he suggested we stay with Bobby for more protection. Now take a seat you are being ridiculous!”

“So Cas huh? Since when are you on a nickname basis with this….Angel?” Dean scowled, ignoring Jensens request.

“Since he is my friend Dean!” Jensen retorted.

Dean bit out, “Sure it’s just a friend? Sure it’s not like Sammy and Gabe here?”

Jensen stood up to his full height glaring, “Dean if I wanted to fuck Cas than I would have lured him to bed the first moment I ever met him and if I wanted to pursue a relationship with him than Jay wouldn’t be born and I wouldn’t be sleeping with your jealous ass! And FYI there is nothing wrong with Sam dating an angel! I’d rather Sam be with Gabriel, a man who worships the ground he walks on rather than with some asshole who will hurt and treat him bad. So stop your fucking whining, take a fucking chill pill and sit the fuck down or I swear to God your ass is going to be reacquainted with the couch for the next month!”

Dean suddenly felt guilty and crappy for what he had said. And Jensen’s wrathful gaze kinda had him feeling flush and timid. He focused his gaze on the table top, taking a seat muttering, “Sorry”.

Once everyone had taken their seats and took a swig of their beers cooling off than that’s when Bobby decided to utter gruffly, “Damn idjits”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden and Dean moment...
> 
> Dean meets Castiel..

“Daddy! DADDY! DADDY! Wakes up!”

Dean groaned lightly as his son tapped or more like slapped his little palms across his cheeks. He peaked an eye open , his green eyes meeting emerald ones staring directly down at him. He smiled and spoke in a gruff voice,, “Hey baby. Good morning”.

“Morning Daddy”. Jay than frowned, head titled to one side, “Daddy why you sleeping on the couches? “

Dean cleared his throat picking his baby up and putting him on his lap, “Um daddy made papa angry last night”.

“Uh oh”, Jay uttered with wide eyes. “You in big doo doo daddy?”

Dean chuckled at his son’s Jar Jar Binks reference, “ Yes daddy is in big doo doo sonny”.

Jay hummed, tapping his finger against his lips, “Hmm what you gonna do daddy? You has to makes papa happy agains!”

Dean smiled fondly, kissing his baby on the forehead and muttering, “And what do you think daddy should do baby? Any ideas?”

Jay hummed, tapping his finger once more on his lips, “Hmm. What can daddy do?” His eyes than lit up, “I know daddy! You can does what I does when papa feels sads”.

“Aha and what’s that baby?”

“Hugs and kisses! Lots of hugs and kisses!”

Dean found his son’s advice adorable. But of course he knew that things didn’t work that way for adults. He chuckled, “Well I think that’s a fantastic idea sonny. But first daddy needs to do something that will make papa agree for daddy to give him hugs and kisses”.

“Hmm ok. What’s can daddy do?” Jays eyes once again pops open, “Oh I knows! I knows!”

“I’m all ears baby”.

“Sings to papa daddy. Papa loves it when I sings him a songs!” Jay bounced excitedly.

Dean smiled, “Ok baby I think that’s a great idea. Daddy can work with that. Will have to get my old guitar out huh?”

“Daddy you can plays guitar?!” Jay asked rather excitedly.

Dean answered, “Aha baby”.

“Wooowww!” Jay than asked, “Can you teaches me?”

“Yes baby... daddy will teach you”.

Jay than squeals, “Awesomes!”

Jensen walked in studying the pair before blurting, “What’s awesome?”

“Nothing”, Jay replies coolly.

Jensen just raised an amused brow at Dean and Jay, “Aha”. He crosses his arms across his chest, aiming Dean a serious face, “How did you sleep Dean?”

Dean answered while cracking his back, “God this couch is lumpy”.

“Mhmm guess thems the lesson huh?” Jensen added sarcastically.

Dean timidly answered, “Yes honey.”

Jensen than huffed and walked towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “If you both want to have breakfast I suggest you make your way to the kitchen now”.

Dean pouted at his son, “Should we go munchkin?”

“Mhmm daddy. We should go has breakfast or papa won’t gives you any”, Jay uttered before he clambered off his daddy skipping to the kitchen. 

Dean chuckled standing up and was about to follow his son when all of a sudden there was this swooshing fluttering sound before a gravelly voice sounded behind him, “Hello Dean”.

Dean jumped and nearly fell face forward. He turned around in a defensive stance to be met with a trench coated individual... _. or was that a tax accountant?._ He bellowed, “Who the hell are you?!”

Castiel just tilted his head to the side, “I’m the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Who the fuck are you?!” Deans heart sped up slightly.

Just than the voice of Jensen uttered, “Castiel?”

“Hello Jensen”, The blue eyed being greeted with a smile .

Dean than looked between a smiling Jensen to a beaming Castiel. “Wait so you’re Castiel? The angel?”

“Yes I am Dean”, Castiel answered.

Dean than narrowed his eyes, “So you’re the one huh? Bang up job you did looking after Jensen and Jay!”

“Dean!” Jensen scolded. “Enough!”

“No Jensen what was this asshole doing when I was in hell? He should have protected you and Jay better!”

“I was up in heaven receiving orders and planning on how to rescue the righteous man from hell”, Castiel answered with a stoic face.

“What?!” Dean spat out. “So you just up and left them so you could work on a plan to rescue some RIGHTEOUS man? Who the fuck is this righteous man? I want to punch him in the face but after I give you an ass whooping”.

Castiel answered, “There is no way you will defeat me Dean. I am too powerful”. Castiel than scrunched his face, “So…you want to punch yourself on the face? I don’t think that’s possible. I think it’s better if someone does it for you”.

Dean looked at Castiel like he was one brick too short of a house, “Seriously. What the fuck are you talking about?”

Jensen let out a hugh sigh, before walking up to Dean and slapping him across the face. 

Dean gripped his cheek, aiming a _what the hell_ look at Jensen, “Ow baby what was that for?”

“You’re the damn righteous man Dean!”

Deans heart pounded hard against his ribs as the information sank in. He stuttered, “You rescued me from hell?” He aimed the question at Castiel.

The angel nodded, “Yes Dean. I am your savior”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback and kudos please....xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens....

Jensen thanked the heavens Jay wasn’t witnessing what transpired between his papa, daddy and the angel. He had informed Jay to stay put in the kitchen with his Grandpa Bobby  while he went to investigate who Dean was barking at. He was slightly worried that trouble had found them hence the demon gun he was carrying in his hand. _Hey better to be safe than sorry._

He sighed in relief when he saw it was only the angel Castiel. What brought his blood pressure up was the fact that Dean was hostile towards the angel. When Castiel mentioned the part about the ‘ _Righteous Man’_ he froze and listened. It was pretty obvious whom Castiel was referring too. And if he were true he would have to thank the angel sometime for rescuing his lover out of the pit. But right now, he wasn’t going to tolerate Deans apparent rudeness. _The slap to his lovers face sure made him shut up._

Jensen hissed warningly, “Dean cut it out! Castiel is a friend!”

“Bu-“, Dean began but was cut off.

“Be quiet Dean! That is enough!” He pointedly added, “This angel saved you from hell. If anything you should show some respect!”

Dean swallowed nervously. _Jesus if looks could kill, Dean would be dead now._ He spared a glance at the angel, “ Um guess I owe you an apology”. He stretched his hand out, “Thanks for saving my life Cas”.

The angel eyes Deans outstretched hand curiously before he threw a questioning look at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, “You shake it with one of your hands man”.

Castiel slowly placed his palm in Deans where they continued the handshake. He than pulled his hand back, “That is very peculiar. We angels greet each other by rubbing our wings together”.

Dean looked at Castiel like he had grown another head, unconsciously blurting out,  “You angels are the ones that are damn weird man”.

Jensen sighed, apparently done with Dean and Castiels interactions. He curiously asked, “Castiel why are you here?”

 “I am here to protect all of you from the evil that follows Dean. This demon is one of the most sinister and menacing of them all. He will try to go for what the righteous man cherishes the most in this world”. He than spares a look around, asking, “Where is Jay?”

Jensen was about to reply when the scream of a child, _Jay_ , rang through the air. Dean, Jensen and Sam immedatialy ran to the kitchen, all yelling, “Jay!”

Jensens heart plummeted when he saw Bobby laying motionless on the floor, blood running down his face. Jensen ran around hastily, checking the whole house, “Jay! Jay baby answer me!”

Sam checked on Bobby’s pulse _. Still alive_. Meanwhile Deans heart was thumping hard against his ribcage, a feeling of dread and guilt filling him up with every passing moment he couldn’t locate Jay. He finally ran to a Jensen who was blankly staring at the table ahead, where lay Jays half eaten breakfast and his glass of milk tipped over. The man’s tears was running down his face as he trembled, “Dean the demon took my baby”.

Dean stepped in closer, now seeing the yellow Sulphur residue on the kitchen table. Their fears had come to life. The demon had found a way in despite all the protection around the house.

He pulled Jensen into his arms hugging him close, his voice tight as he replied, “Baby we will get him back I promise”.

Jensen finally started sobbing into Deans shoulder seeking comfort in the man he loved, “Dean we-we don’t know where the- the demon has taken our baby too. Oh God Jay. The demon has our baby”.

Dean felt his heart squeeze further in pain, “We are going to find our son Jensen. I know he is alive”.

Jensen pulled out of Deans grasp yelling, “How?! Huh! How do you know he is still alive Dean?!”

“Because the demon needs me to comply”, Dean repeats calmly.

“And what happens if you won’t? He is going to hurt my son so that you can comply Dean!” Jensen spat out.

“He knows that he has me now”. Dean uttered, “I won’t let anything happen to Jay babe. I’m going to give the demon what he wants”. 

Jensen and Sams expression drops to one of sadness and concern.

Sam exclaimed, “Dean you can’t just give the demon what he needs or wants. You know that you will become a demon if you do!”

Dean shook his head stubbornly, “Sam he has Jay. I won’t let anything happen to my son. I am summoning him now!”

Jensen sympathetically looked at Deans scared expression. _The man was going to do anything for their son._ His heart ached thinking about losing Dean. He grabbed at Deans hand, “Babe…you know what that means?”

“There’s no other way Jensen. If you want Jay back than this is the only way hon”, Dean smiled sadly. “I am going to do this for my son”.

Castiel than interrupted in his low scratchy voice, “There might be another way.”

Dean and Jensen faced Castiel, both saying, “How?”

“We get into hell through a secret entrance only we angels know about. It will definitely catch the demon off guard”.

Jensen folded his arms across his chest, "Why didn't you tell me about this when Dean was also in hell Cas? We could have rescued Dean. You knew when Dean came back that the demon would be a threat!"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, maintaining his stoic face, "Because only those who have been to hell and somehow escaped are the only ones who can find it and enter. We angels haven't ever been to hell prior to Deans rescue so we wouldn't have found the entrance even if we ever knew it existed".

Dean and Jensen looked more hopeful. Jensen softly asked, "Do you think there is a chance that we will succeed in rescuing Jay?"

Castiel replied, "With the proper help we can".

Dean scrunched his features in confusion, "I thought you said no one can enter hell unless they have escaped before? How do you expect to do that?"

"By using the help of powerful beings who can enter hell anytime as long as the entrance is found".

"Isn't that you angels?" Dean asked even more confused. "You're the most powerful of beings but can't enter unless you have escaped from hell too. You said it yourself man".

Castiel hummed, "Yes you are right Dean. But I belong to a lower class of angels that do not possess too much power to enter hell. There are ones that hold more power than me". 

No one noticed Sams eyes lit up in realization.

"Who?!" Dean blurted. "Who holds more power than angels huh?!"

Suddenly there was a light fluttering sound before someone spoke from where Sam was standing, "Well I do Deano. The archangels possess more power than ordinary angels". He aimed a slap at Sam's ass making the man squeak. Than he turned to Castiel winking, "Hello little brother".

Castiel looked unamused, "Hello Gabriel".

Dean crossed his arms across his chest, "So you're Gabriel Sams boyfriend."

Gabriel threw a finger gun at Dean, "The very one Deano". Gabriel greeted Jensen, "Hey gorgeous".

"Hey Gabe. We need your help", Jensen asked.

Gabriel nodded sympathetically, "Of course Jensen. We will find Jay and bring him home safely". He than directed his question to Castiel, "So little bro found the hidden entrance yet?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes I have Gabe. But we need more help".

Gabriel smiled, "Don't worry little bro. The arcs are here to help you".

Castiel tilted his head, "You mean Samiel, Anael, Amateul, Raphael, and Micheal are all willing to help?"

Gabriel smirked, "Yes for the righteous man they will".

Dean and Jensen threaded their fingers together. Hope and courage filling them up more.

Sam than asked, “Where is this secret entrance located Cas?”

The angel replied an answer that stunned everyone and left them gaping, “Purgatory”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes the guys to purgatory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see that the chapter is somewhat related to when a reaper took Sam into purgatory...tried to change it a little

The whole damn arsenal was brought out. _Angel blades, The demon Knife, The colt, Guns loaded with devils trap bullets, Holy water and Holy oil._ They were going in fully prepared. _Armed to the teeth._

Bobby had come back from unconsciousness feeling guilty and angered that his grandson had been snatched by a demon. He was hella determined to get his champ back if it’s the last damn thing he ever does. And same goes for Jensen, Dean and Sam.

The arch’s had also arrived through summon of Gabriel, their second in command to Michael their leader. The angels were on board with the plan and were determined to rescue the righteous mans son back.

Dean found the _righteous man_ part quite hilarious and awkward. But he wasn’t one to complain as the title gave him the opportunity to rescue his baby from hell. Thinking of Jay in hell made him want to hurl. He prayed that Jayden isn’t harmed in any way. _He will skin any demon alive if they ever lay a finger on his boy._

Jensen packed all he needed into his duffle. His mind wasn’t really in the right place right now. It wandered to Jay and he would just stop and stare at the weapons lost in deep thought. A tear would escape him every now and than and his heart would burn or ache whenever he thought of his sweet baby in the most horrible place ever. He shoved more weapons into the bag to try and distract himself when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist as a warm body plastered itself along his back. He trembled as his lovers breath ghosted his ear, whispering, “We will bring him back baby. On my life I promise you. We will bring our little boy back”.

Jensen whimpered in Deans firm grip, sinking back into his lovers hold, he croakily replied, “Ok Dean”. He turned in Deans arms, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck as he stared into the equally sad grass green eyes of his boyfriend, he whispered, “We will find him”.

Dean studied his lovers downturned features before glancing back into Jensens eyes, “We will”. He laid a soft kiss on his lovers lips. _It was a kiss that held a promise._

* * *

Castiel had found themselves a reaper. An old ally of his whose name is Marcus. He was not only a reaper but a transporter and owed Castiel his life. _It was time to repay his dues in full._ There was a flash of bright white light coming from a distance near a wall. He added, “Follow me into the portal”.

They all glanced around once they arrived into purgatory. _It looked dead and lifeless._ Sam blurted, “Wow. It’s very different to what I imagined. Thought there would be people who are repenting lying around, maybe a few screaming souls”.

Castiel steps up, squinting his eyes in all directions, “Don’t be fooled. There are many monsters that roam purgatory after their deaths on earth”.

“Wait monsters?” Jensen asked concerned and confused. “I thought it held souls that needed to pay penance before going into heaven? Like some kinda halfway house.”

Castiel answered, “You were mislead. This is the place monsters go after they are killed on earth. They roam here, killing and ripping into other monsters.  It’s a dog eat dog world here. We must be vigilant and avoid getting caught. They would have a field day if they find humans or angels around”.

Dean muttered, “Well I don’t want to be meeting the ones we iced back on earth”.

Marcus the reaper stated while looking at his watch, “I will give you two hours. I will meet you all back at this exact spot for transportation back to earth. Don’t be late”. With that the reaper vanished. 

Castiel started moving, “Follow me. Time is precious”.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hell**

Jay looked around the scary room. It had rusty hooks, knives , cuffs, chains and whips; all hanging on the wall covered in blood. The room was red and didn’t smell very nice. He can hear screams echoing through the ugly place. _Where was he?_

The man with the black eyes says for him to wait here. Says for him to behave or else he will be very angry and does something to him. He says he will be back to check on Jay.

Jay has peed himself. He can’t hold it in because he was scared. He smells like pee and he don’t like it. Papa says that if he wants to potty or pee than he needs to go to the toilet because he is a big boy now. But now….he cant’s. _Where is papa? Where is daddy?_

The door starts to make a noise. _Someone is opening the door._ He runs and tries to hide in the corner. The black eyed man smiles at him. The very tall man crouches, “Hello little man. Why don’t you come out of that corner?”

I slowly stand up, asking, “Where my daddy and papa?!...I want my daddy and papa!”

The mans continues, “Listen here you little tadpole, your daddy and papa should be coming over to rescue you. But not right now…..Maybe another day…..I shall give your parents another day to summon me. I will go to your daddy and if he joins me than I will let you go back to your papa….both of you unharmed”.

I stomp my feet, “Where is my daddy and papa?! I don’t want ta wait! I want to see thems now!”

The black eyes man’s face turns angry, he stands up and yells, “Shut up! Or else I will cut out your tongue! Now go to the bed in the corner, lie down and sleep!” He pointed than spoke, “If I ever hear you mention your daddy and papa again than I will have you spanked real hard. You hear me?!”

Jay shook hard, peeing again. He scrambles onto the creaky bed, shoving his head into the pillow. He starts to cry. _Where are you daddy? Where are you papa?  I wants to hugs._

* * *

Castiel signals everyone over to the base of a great dead giant sequoias tree. “I found the entrance”. He removed a couple of stones that covered the entrance. Hot and smelly air gushed out of the dark tunnel.

Dean pulled out the colt, “Time to head in guys. Let’s kill this fucker”.

Jensen pulled out the demon knife, “Let’s go get our baby back!” 

Bobby mutters holding out his gun, "Damn idjits are going to pay for touching my grandbaby".

Sam and the others took out the angel blades. Gabe smirked, “Let’s rock and roll”.

Dean squared his shoulder, and without hesitance walked into the dark tunnel followed by Jensen, Sam, Bobby, Castiel and the archs. 

_We’re coming Jay._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue....

A shiver ran down Deans spine as the screams and cries for help by condemned souls got louder. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for them. He needed to stay focused on finding Jayden.

 The plan was already set in motion and the team split into two groups. Jensen, Samiel, Anael, Amateul, Bobby were tasked with scouring the cages for Jay while Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Sam were to locate the demon, Alistair. 

Sam scrunched his face, muttering, “Christ this place gives me the damn creeps”. The ambiance here is quite stirring and spooky. 

Dean answered as he glanced down a dark corridor, whispering, “Well it’s hell Sam”.

Suddenly Castiel signaled them to come over to him. He was hiding behind some kind of slimy rock pointing ahead. He began once they arrived, “You see that?”

Dean saw a hugh ballroom like area that was blood red, the walls had green like tubes like a person’s veins with lava running inside of it. The walls and ceilings were also covered in naked bodies pinned to it with bits of flesh dangling everywhere. And there in the room itself were human possessed figures standing by a throne that was protected by two massive visible hell hounds on each side. On the throne sat Alistair, laughing as he watched a human get filleted in front of him by some other ruthless demon. 

The sight before Dean had all hairs standing on his body. He took a deep breath, “Ok here’s the plan. I go in. I try to chat him up. You guys situate yourselves in a way you will be able to strike. Remember don’t miss or this demon will have our heads on  a spike. Be vigilant and be alert”.

Everyone nodded except for Sam who looked a little mortified, “Dean are you sure about this? It’s dangerous to be before that demon alone. I will come with you”.

“No Sam. He will just end you. It’s better if I go alone. I need you guys to watch my back  and kill the others. Please Sam?” 

Sam nodded and shakily uttered, “I got your back big bro”.

Dean uttered, “Thank you”. He turned to the others, “If anything should go wrong please get Jay and Jensen out of here. Leave me and don’t look back. Promise me this?”

The angels, including Sam nodded. Dean swallowed a gulp, “Time to get this show on the road”. 

Without hesitation, Dean emerged out of his hiding spot, stalked over towards the demon, bellowing, “Alistair! I’m here you asshole!”

* * *

 

Jensen made sure to check every damn cage, nook and cranny. After all they only had one shot in rescuing Jay . _He wasn’t going to leave any damn stone unturned._

The place was horrid. Seeing bloodied people…not souls….people…locked up in the cages. Strewn to the walls by hooks or iron restraints was making him want to throw up. His nausea of course was due to the thought of his sweet baby. _Oh God, he hopes and prays nothing has happened to his innocent baby._

_Please don’t let anything happen to my sweet boy._

“Jensen over here!” Amateul called out.

* * *

“Dean….Dean….Dean”, Alistair chuckled. “Finally my warrior has arrived. I must say a little sooner than expected”.

Dean made his way past the demons and the  human that was being filleted ignoring the pleas for help. He sneered, “Where is my son Alistair?!” He threw his arms apart, “I’m here. Now release my kid!”

“Aww Dean….It’s so…..entertaining to see the fear radiating off you under all that male bravado”. Alistair got up, walking towards Dean, “Do you think things would be that easy Dean?”

A feeling of dread started to fill Dean up, nevertheless, he pierced the demon with a hard gaze, “You said that if I came than Jay would be unharmed. You promised!”

Alistair snickered, taking a slow walk around the hunter before coming to a stop in front of Dean, snapping, “I lied. Your son is going to suffer”. He shrugged nonchalantly, “Can’t have any distractions when I’m trying to train you Dean. You are the perfect war machine and I need you stone cold hearted. What better way to drain the goodness from a man other than attacking his weakness”.

Deans anger was starting to build on top of his fear. He could literally feel the fire coursing through his veins, gritting out, “Alistair. You will let my son go. When you do than I will abide by your every word. He is just a child and doesn’t deserve such cruelty”.

Alistair barked, “Do you think that I give a damn about that?! I don’t care Dean! He will die Dean!”

Dean saw Castiel in the shadows give him a nod holding up a peace sign. Castiels voice sounded in his head _, he is safe and unharmed Dean_.  It was a sign that Castiel was instructed to make when Jensens team found Jay safe and sound. Castiel had received a telepathic message from Anael. Happiness instantly flooded him, he squared his shoulders and smirked, “Than you shall die too”.

Alistair furrowed his brow before realization struck him, his eyes widening but before he could alert the demons, a sharp sound rang and an electrifying feeling surged from the back of his skull. He was immobile and could not move a muscle. He watched as the hell hounds were butchered and demons screamed as they were killed before him, leaving him alone. He glared, “What have you done to me?!”

Dean snickered, “Devils trap bullet through the back of your skull asshat. Keeps you right where I want you. You shouldn’t have messed with the kid of a Winchester Alistair. Now I’m going to make you pay, slow and painful….then I’m going to kill you”.

Alistair yelled, “You will never get away with this Dean. I have many other demons roaming hell. They will sense intruders and they will kill you all”.

Dean hummed, rubbing at his jaw, “Hmm…guess I shall just kill you now than”.

Alistair’s eyes widened in fear as Dean held up the colt to his face, “Guess you’re right. I wished I could have peeled your skin off piece by piece. Wish there was more time. But I got more important matters to deal with. Like getting my son out of hell”.

Alistair screeched, “No!”

“Oh yes we found him Alistair. Your plan failed”, Dean smirked. He added coldly, “Now say bye bye”.

“No! Don-“, Alistair didn’t finish his sentence falling dead onto the bloody floor. _Bullet right between the eyes._

* * *

They managed to get out of hell without any more trouble. And were transported out of purgatory without any more problems. As soon as they were safe, Dean engulfed Jay and Jensen in his arms, “Baby are you ok? Son are you ok?”

“Daddy….hug”, Jay said with tears.

Dean cradled his son close to his chest, whispering, “Daddy is here baby. I got you hon”.

Jay whines, burying his face into Deans jacket, “Daddy it scary!”

Dean glances at a saddened Jensen. He pulls his lover to his side, whispering into his ear, “Do you want Cas to remove Jays bad memories of hell?”

Jensen felt  a little afraid but at the same time knew that it was best for his baby not to remember. He nodded, “Ye-yes Dean. I think that it’s for the best”.

Dean nodded to Castiel who placed two fingers onto Jays forehead. When Castiel was done Jay glanced up with a smile on his face, clapping, “Daddy, Papa!”

Jensen chuckled, kissing his baby on the cheek, “Hey sweetheart”.

Dean couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye. He smiled, “Hey bubz what do you want to do?”

“I hungry Daddy! Can we has burgers?! And can we has Oreo ice creams with lots of M&M’s?”

Dean asked Jensen, “Well papa bear. Whadaya say?”

Jensen laid his head on Deans shoulder, booping his son’s nose, “I think our baby earned his little treat. Let’s go”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

Jay lay beside Jensen on the bed. Dean was spooning Jensen while listening to their little boy tell them his dream. He couldn’t help but palm at Jensens tummy. Dean smiled as Jensen threaded his fingers through Deans.

“And and and they fell off a hugh cliff!” Jay exaggerated by holding his hand up and out.

Dean and Jensen raised amused brows at their son, trying to understand where his stuffed friends had gone from talking to falling off a hugh cliff.

Jensen asked, “Baby how did they fall off the cliff?”

“I pushed them!”

Dean snorted, “Bet they were annoying you aye baby? It’s what daddy would have done”.

“Nah I just wants ta push them because they says cake is better than pie!”

Dean barked a laugh, “That’s my boy!”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Dean cut it out”. He addresses his son, “Baby it’s not nice to do that to anyone”.

“Even in a dream papa?”

“Anytime…unless they deserve it”.

Jay shrugged, “They deserves it papa. They says pie not nice”.

Jensen bit his tongue. _It was just a dream after all._ He than changed the subject, “Ok so what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas baby?”

“A new brother”, Jay clapped. “I want a new brother to plays with”.

Deans hand unconsciously started rubbing Jensens belly again, humming. Meanwhile Jensen just gaped, “Really?”

“Yeah!”

Dean kissed below Jensens ear, whispering, “I would love to have another little one running around too papa bear”.

Jensen flushed at Deans words. He was caught off guard and hadn’t really thought about having another baby. He stuttered, “Are you s-sure?”

“Yeah!” Jay announced. “Duh papa!”

Dean hummed, “Mhmm”.

Jensen chuckled, deciding to tease his baby, “Than you would have to share your room baby”.

Jay tapped his finger on his lips, “Hmm. Ok he can shares with me papa.”

Jensen beamed at his baby boys sweet words, “And what if it’s a girl?”

“Uh oh!” Jay scrunched his face in confusion before innocently blurting, “Than we has to wraps her up and sends her back to Santa papa!”

Dean buried his face into Jensens lower neck laughing lightly while Jensen tried to hold in his laughter. He cleared his throat, “And why do we need to send her back love?”

“Because Santa mades a mistake! I asks for a baby brothers!”

Jensen smiled, “Well baby it’s also wonderful to have a little sister too. You get to do the same things with your baby sister like you would do with your brother”.

“Really!” Jays eyes lit up, “Like what’s?”

This time Dean answered, “Like protecting her, playing with her, teaching her cool stuff”.

“Woooww! Like how Pie is better than cake?”

Dean chuckled. “Yup. And also how the Impala is the coolest car ever”.

Jensen snorted while Jay just clapped happily, “That’s awesome!’

Dean brushed his lips against Jensens ear, whispering into his lovers ear, “Well what do you think baby? Shall we have another munchkin?”

Jensen turned himself slightly so he could peer easily at Dean, “Would you want that Dean?”

“I would love to have another baby. But of course, only if you want to?”

Jensen blushed lightly, “I would love that Dean. I think it’s about time we give our son a sibling”.

Dean bit his lip, “Than we gotta get to work on putting a baby in here huh?” Dean tapped Jensens tummy.

Meanwhile Jay watched his parents lovey dovey expressions. He was confused when his daddy started to tap his papa’s tummy. He asked, “Why do you has to puts a baby in papa’s tummy daddy? Santa will brings us a baby”.

Jensen and Dean shared a smile and secret look. Dean thought of the words to say before he uttered, “Well sonny.  You see baby has to grow in papa’s tummy for nine months first. Just like you did”.

“Ok. Then Santa going to put my brother or sister in papa’s tummy daddy?”

Dean shook his head, “Nope that’s daddy’s job sonny. Santa will just wish us all the best”.

Jay nodded looking amused. He than tilted his head, “But how you going to puts baby in papas tummy daddy?”

“Well you see son daddy is gonna have to do some pumping”, Dean added. 

“Ok that’s enough!” Jensen shot Dean a look. Before he turned to his son, “Papa and daddy will have to work hard and Santa will have to do some magic so that papa can have your little brother or sister ok love? It will take time. Papa and Daddy will let you know ok”.

“Ok papa!” Jay answered before snuggling into his papa and daddy’s arms. The little one whispered happily, “I give you loads of magic too papa”.

Jensen smiled up at his lover who leaned down and kissed him. Dean whispered, “I love you”.

“I love you too Dean”.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my wonderful readers, I have chosen to end the fic on a sweet note...
> 
> There may be a sequel...
> 
> Thank you my dear readers for giving this fic a chance. Thank you for your comments and kudos...you are my inspiration ♡
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will be keeping my chapters short as it keeps me organised.
> 
> Forgive my English if there are any errors in spelling and sentence structures. Most of my readers already know that it is not my first language but I do try to make it readable.
> 
> I also appreciate your feedback and kudos as it keeps me motivated to write ♡


End file.
